polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Cold War II
NATOball EUball USAball Canadaball Ukraineball Estoniaball Lithuaniaball Georgiaball Israelcube FSAball Rojavaball Australiaball New Zealandball Franceball Germanyball Jordanball Netherlandsball Norwayball UAEball UKball Turkeyball Saudi Arabiaball Kosovoball Ahrar al-Shamball ( ) Bahrainball Moroccoball Moldovaball |combatant2 = Russiaball Donetsk People's Republicball Luhansk People's Republicball Belarusball Crimeaball Abkhaziaball South Ossetiaball Transnistriaball Chinaball North Koreaball Myanmarball Cubaball Venezuelaball Boliviaball Nicaraguaball Syriaball Iranball Iraqball Palestineball Hezbollahball Houthiball Sudanball South Sudanball Burundiball Zimbabweball |combatant3 = ISISball Jabhat Fateh al-Shamball |caption = ||conflict = Second Cold War|result = Unknown|territory = |prev = Cold War}} The Second Cold War is a period of tension between USAball and EUball and Russiaball over Ukraineball and Syriaball. Wether this time period is a true cold war or not is still up for debate. Beginning Tensions grew between Russiaball and Ukraineball when Crimeaball was annexed by Russiaball. Continuous protests in Eastern Ukraine took a violent turn and, with the first deaths occurring in Donetskball, the protests gave the start to a war. The activities of Al-Qaedaball ceased. However, there was a new terrorist ball who soon became a big player: ISISball. Several decades ago, Chinaball claimed the South China Sea by drawing nine lines. Now it has been clear that there is oil underneath the islands which are inside the nine lines, other countries around the sea claim the islands are theirs, because most of the islands are too far away from Chinaball's clay to be officially recognisable to be of Chinaball. Terrorism ISISball and Indon soon took over much of Syriaball's and Iraqball's clay, borkedkilled everyone who did not have its ideology and beheaded many of them.Just like the Queen from Alice in Wonderland! In 2015, ISISball attacked the headquarters of a cartoon paper and a kosher supermarket on Franceball's clay. Several months after, the organisation attacked several spots of the clay of Parisball: a stadium where Franceball and Germanyball played a friendly match of football/soccer, several restaurants and streets, and most notably a concert hall, where dozens of people were massacred. Then, ISISball attacked Niceball, Berlinball among others. This led to the increase of islamophobia in the Western world. The fall of Mosul The city Mosul in Iraqball's clay fell to ISISball after a war held by the terrorist group. USAball decided to fight against ISISball to take back the city. Today * Although Ukraineball and its rebels had a ceasefire, the conflict is far from being resolved. * Libya ball torn in to factions * ISISball is continuously expanding and killing civilians. * Russiaball claims full ownership of Crimeaball. * Russiaball decided to take it upon himself to remove ISISball, since no one else was doing much about it and he wanted Syriaball to win war. Turkeyball shot down one of his planes, leading to tensions between the two countries and between Russiaball and NATOball. Feeling the strain of Russiaball's sanction on tourism, Turkeyball eventually swallowed his pride and apologized. * A setback between Turkeyball and Russiaball's reconciliation occurred when a Russiaball ambassador was shot by a rogue Turkeyball, but this quickly ended. Iranball is suspicious of Turkeyball however. * A brief war erupted between Armeniaball and Azerbaijanball over Nagorno-Karabakhball, lasting four days before a ceasefire was reinstated. Azerbaijanball claimed he took back some of his clay but Armeniaball likely inflicted more casualties and didn't really care for the retaken land anyway. It may have been another proxy war between Russiaball and NATOball, but details are murky. *A shaky ceasefire was declared in Syriaball, and Russiaball removed most of his troops from the region. *It might lead to World War III, but then again, Cold War I didn't, did it?. *It is likely going to end because Trump and Putin are good friends and Trump may take measures to reduce NATO/EU influence, which is good for Russia's ambitions in Ukraine and Syria. The counter claim is that similar personalities and friendships won't guarantee good relations (The USSR and China in Cold War I hated each other). China is a separate story however. *Donald Trump has Basically dubbed North Koreaball, Iranball, and Venezuelaball as the "New Axis of Evil" *Republic of Syriaball recently took Mosul and Raqqa back from ISISball with the help of USAball. *Massive protests going in Venezuelaball Gallery }} Category:Events Category:War Category:Russiaball Category:Europe Category:Ukraine Removers Category:USAball Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars after WWI Category:Wars after WWII Category:Wars during Post-Cold war Category:Wars involving USAball Category:Wars involving EUball Category:Wars involving NATOball Category:Wars involving UNball Category:Wars involving Ukraineball Category:Wars involving ASEANcoin Category:Wars involving Russiaball Category:Wars involving Novorossiyaball Category:Wars involving Chinaball Category:Wars involving ISISball Category:Wars involving North Koreaball Category:Wars after 2000 AD Category:Cold Wars Category:Needs Image Category:Cleanup